Light On
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For Edgeismyhero1217* She really couldn't blame him. After all, he kept the light on, she just turned it off.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Angel, because I felt like writing her a oneshot. I'm sorry if the ending isn't too delightful, no matter how hard I tried, it came out the same...lol. I hope you enjoy it anyways:) Please read and review and Angel (Edgeismyhero1217) owns Violet. I own nothing.**

* * *

Light On; David Cook

_Never really said too much_

_Afraid it wouldn't be enough_

_Just try to keep my spirits up_

_When there's no point in grieving_

Violet's long-held gasp passed her lips as she looked into the deep, chocolate brown eyes she immediately identified as Shane's. He held her pressed against the car, lips barely hovering over her ear as he quietly begged her to stay. She hadn't said much about her departure, she didn't want to cause a scene, but lately it seemed that causing a scene was what she did best. The young woman had tried to remain as calm and collected as possible to keep her spirits up so no one would become suspicious.

_Doesn't matter anyway_

_Words can never make me stay_

_Words will never take my place_

_When you know I'm leaving_

Another reason she didn't tell anybody was because she didn't want them to go out of their way to try and make her stay. She didn't want them to try and make the impossible actually possible. It would hurt them, and she couldn't stand her family disintegrating any longer. After all, the only way to solve a problem was to eliminate the problem and by leaving, that is what she believed she'd be doing.

So she stayed silent as Shane pleaded and begged her not to leave. After he was done she just slowly shook her head as the tears she had tried so hard to delay had finally ran down her cheeks. At that moment, she knew he knew. Nothing he could say would change her mind. Nothing he could do would change her mind. For the first time, she was leaving and wouldn't contact anybody.

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Something I rely on to get home_

_One I can feel at night, a naked light_

_A fire to keep me warm_

Violet just hoped that they'd never forget about her. She prayed that they'd never let the last glow of hope diminish. If it was the one thing she hoped for the most, it was that she hoped they'd keep that light of hope burning. It would become her guiding light home and she knew she'd be able to feel it's intensity. Their hope was her fire, the one thing that could keep her warm.

_You know we've been down that road_

_What seems a thousand times before_

_My back to a closing door_

_And my eyes to the seasons_

_That roll out underneath my heels_

_And you don't know how bad it feels_

_To leave the only one_

_That I have ever believed in_

She had been this way many times, way too many for her own personal liking. Once again, she had her back turned to a closed door; the door to her future with Shane. Since she had left, time moved by so slowly, yet so quickly all at once. Seasons passed and unbeknownst to her, people moved on. Yet, they didn't know, _he_ didn't know that she was leaving the only one she had ever believed in. The one that helped her when she fell and had been her steady shoulder for many years. Shane.

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck_

_When the signal keeps on breaking up_

_When the wires cross in my brain_

_You'll stab my heart again when I come along, yeah_

After three months of dialing his number just to hang up seconds later, after three months of being without her true love, after three months of wondering why every relationship she had eventually faded, she came home. Deep in her heart, she sensed change. It seemed the mental connection she believed she hsared with Shane had disconnected itself. This troubled her a little, seeing as how she came back for him, among other things.

So, she began searching the entire arena and as she was beginning to think about giving up her search, she found him. He was standing there, smiling at the person in front of him. Her mind began to race, thinking about who the person could possibly be. She made out the feminine features and the fact that he was not talking to a Diva…no. Shane was leaning down and brushing a lock of hair behind the woman's ear. He was leaning in and softly connecting his lips to the blonds. That's when she knew it was Jamie.

A soft, but audible gasp caught the couple's attention and she shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. Shane looked guilty while Jamie had the smuggest grin carved into her face. He seemed like he was going to say something, but just stayed quiet. He had stabbed her heart, just like all the others

_Try to leave a light on when I'm gone_

_Even in the daylight, shine on_

_And when it's late at night you can look inside_

_You won't feel so alone_

That had been the final straw. It was over now, the fire had died out. Now late at night, you could look inside Violet Pierce and see her lonely and cold heart. Even though she was alone, she couldn't help but be glad that Shane wasn't. Shane had found somebody because she wasn't there. She couldn't blame him. He kept the light on, she just turned it off.


	2. Sorry

**Okay, I had to make this a two-shot so here's the second chappy. This is for Angel, and I hope you enjoy. I don't own anybody. Angel owns Vio:) Read and review:)**_

* * *

_

_Oh I have a lot to say was thinking of my time away _

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

Violet stared out the window, contemplating what to do. She had found Shane and his girlfriend in the hall, even though he was technically 'fair game'. Shaking her head, she cursed her stupidity. She shouldn't have left, yet she had too. Her heart had missed him too much and she came home to find nothing was the same.

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

Shane stood at his door, contemplating what to do. The blond behind him was shaking her head and scoffing. All he could ever think about was Violet and he had simply used Jamie as a distraction, similar to how John Cena was a distraction for her. When he saw her there in the hall, all he wanted to do was tell her how he felt, but it just didn't come out. Violet's tears had made him speechless. For one too many times he had been the cause of her tears, and every single time he wanted to die. She didn't need any more tears and he was supposed to be the one stopping them, not starting them.

_I'm sorry I'm bad I'm sorry you're blue _

_I'm sorry about all the things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, _

_and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

Shane left the room and Jamie let out a string of curse words as she scoffed again. He jogged to her room, which he was surprised to figure out was only a few doors down from his. His fingers grazed the door and he didn't need to think about his actions anymore. As far as he was concerned, the only consequence of trying to see her was the chance she'd reject him. Quickly, he knocked on the door. After a few moments, he was about to turn and leave when the door opened.

Violet stood there, eyes red and puffy and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What, are you going to rub it in my face?"

Silently, Shane shook his head and thumbed away her tears, surprised she had actually let him near her. "I'm sorry, Violet. I'm sorry that I'm probably not good for you. I'm sorry that I've done things, terrible things to make you cry. I know that I can't take it back, I just love you and everything about you. You are my world and even if you reject me, slap me, hell, you could even _kill_ me and I wouldn't blame you for it, I will always love you. I just wanted to come over here and say I'm sorry."

Violet tried to comprehend what Shane was telling her. "W-what about Jam-"

"She was just a distraction, she was always just a distraction."

_This time I think I'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

Violet sighed. "I think I'm to blame this time, Shane. It's been really hard to be away from you and I came back for you. As time went on, the blame turned into shame. I'm sorry, Shane." Shane nodded and ran a hand through his hair. She was blaming herself. He was thinking about where everything went wrong.

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_the sleepless nights and the tears you've cried_

_its never to late to make it right_

_Oh yeah, sorry_

"Violet, we've come a long way over the past year or so. My sleepless nights and the tears you've cried, they've made me think and I've finally come to a conclusion. It's never to late to make it right, Violet. We belong together, and you know it." Shane had lowered his head and had pressed his lips against Violet's.

After overcoming a few moments of shock, Violet gave in and kissed him back. She knew that this was were she belonged. Pulling away sharply, Shane looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, well, I did, but…"

Violet chuckled at his stammering and pulled him into a kiss. "You're forgiven, Shane, but I'm serious, I can't have my heart broken again."

"I know." He replied, finally smiling as she leaned into his embrace. And just like that, the fire had been reignited.


End file.
